At Peace
by totalyfab
Summary: PG-13 for death. Seto Kaiba is dying, Serenity is by his side. Will he live or die? I'm thinking of doing a prequal to tell you what happened to put him in the hospital if you guys like it. Crappy Summary. One-Shot.


The heart monitor beeped it's slow beep, beep, beep. Letting Serenity know that her boyfriend, Seto, was going to live just a little longer. Tears sprang to her eyes as she watched Kaiba's chest movements slow down. "Hey. How are you?" she asked, concerned. Kiaba's eyes fluttered open at the sound of Serenitys voice.  
  
"Hi." he said in a barely audible whisper. Serenity tried, and failed, to smile for Seto's sake.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Can't complain." he said, smiling. The smile, however, vanished because of the amount of pain and energy it took. Serenitys concern deepened further.  
  
"Why? You have every reason to, don't you?" she said, dropping the act and instantly regretting it."I'm sorry Seto. That was rude, you know I love you. Forgive me?" she asked.  
  
"Serenity," he almost laughed," there is no need to apologize. What brought you here today?"  
  
"I love you, isn't that enough?"  
  
"Maybe. I have a feeling that that isn't the only reason you came."  
  
"I wanted to tell you that, because I love you, I...."  
  
"What?" he asked, his voice ever lowering.  
  
"I want you to let go. I see how much pain your in. Just let go."  
  
"Serenity, because I love you I refuse to let go. You saved me."  
  
"..."  
  
"I used to be emotionless, selfish. Then I met you. I had no intention of falling in love with you, but I did."  
  
"Shh...Think about yourself now. Please. Are you in pain?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Seto, please answer." she pleaded. Setos eyes had closed and his breathing had grown short.  
  
"SETO!" she screamed. "Nurse! Nurse!" she screamed, tears streaming her eyes. A moment later two nurses came in and began working on Seto,ignoring Serenitys presence. 10 minutes later that seemed to pass like hours she heard the heart monitor let out one loud beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Serenity ran from the room, only to be greeted by a doctor a second later.  
  
"Are you Serenity Wheeler?" the doctor asked solomnly.  
  
"Yes." she whispered solomnly.  
  
"Seto, though his heart did stop it has started again. Theres the good news,hes still alive. The bad news is we fear that if he doesn't have a heart transplant soon, he will die. His cancer has eaten away too much of the inside of his heart muscle. Don't worry about money, that has been taken care of. What you need to worry about is finding a donor.Seto has an incredibly rare blood type as well as he is only 22, a rare age to die of cancer. Do you know anyone who would be able to donate?"  
  
"No."  
  
"As of now there are no available donors for him. I am going to be perfectly honest with you Serenity, Seto will die within the next 48 hours if a donor is not found. Would you like to see him?" Serenity slowly nodded and found herself standing up and walking to her boyfriends room once again. She would've gasped if she wasn't used to it. The doctor left and Serenity walked over to Seto's bed. She saw his eyes were wide open. His neck jerked around at an impossible speed to see who had entered. He visibly relaxed at the siting of Serenity.  
  
"Hi." he said, his voice even lower than before. Serenity ran to him and threw her arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder.  
  
"You scared me." he words were muffled by Kaibas shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry. I almost did let go. But I had to tell you, I love you, goodbye, and we'll meet again. I promise." Hearing these words Serenity pulled away and nodded.  
  
"I love you." she said a split second before the heart monitor beeped Kaibas final heartbeat. Serenity placed one final kiss on Kaiba's cheek before turning and leaving.  
  
The funeral took place 2 weeks later. Serenity had hand picked Kaibas coffin. It was a shiny black color with a wood finish. Kaiba's hands were layed across his stomach in a vampiric pose. His skin was paler, even more so than usual.  
  
As for the people who attended, everyone of Serenity and Kaibas friends and family. This included Yugi, Yami, Tristan, Duke, Tea, Mai, Serenity and Joey. There wasn't a dry eye in the place. Suprisingly Mokuba wasn't there.  
  
While the preacher read aloud from the bible, Serenity couldn't stop looking at Seto. He looked so calm, relaxed. She betted it was the first time since he became a Kaiba that he had looked his age. The lines that made Seto look 10 or even 20 years older than he was had dissapeared. Serenity then felt a comforting hand on her shoulder, but when she turned around there was no one there. Serenity smiled. Seto Kaiba, after years of pain, was finaly at peace.  
  
A/N IS THIS TOO MUCH LIKE EVERY OTHER SETO/SERENITY TRAGEDY FIC OUT THERE. I WROTE THIS LONG BEFORE I WAS ON FANFICTION.NET AND DECIDED TO POST IT NOW. I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT OKAY. REVIEW PLEASE. I know you are all impatient for my many other fics to be updated I'm working on it!! Oh...should I do another SetoSerenity tragedy? Thanks to PinkStarz I love this pairing now. 


End file.
